


Reintroductions

by AuroraLovene



Series: Astin Yeager [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Astin isn't aware of the relationship between Levi and Eren, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Parent Eren, Starts out fluffy, adult fic, ends kinda angsty, it's Levi what do you expect, like everyone is in their 30s, sassy armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraLovene/pseuds/AuroraLovene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year and a half after reinserting himself into Eren's life at Eren's insistance, Levi finds himself in a fairly new relationship with the man, and has to face one of his biggest fears.<br/>Meeting Eren's 14 year old son Astin for the first time since the boy was 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reintroductions

Nervousness wasn't a foreign feeling to Levi.

He had performed four tours overseas before retiring early from the military due to an injury to his leg. He had stared down the barrel of many a gun, and stared death in the face at least once. But this was different than any of those.

He was meeting a 14 year old.

Now, normally this wasn't anything to bat an eye at, much less become a bundle of nerves over.

But this wasn't just ANY 14 year old, no.

This was Astin Jäger, Eren's teenaged son.

"Levi calm down. If you get any more tense you're going to snap." Eren laughed, squeezing the smaller hand he held in his grasp.

"Shut up brat."

"It's just Astin, you know him."

"No dumbass." Glaring the smaller male yanked his hand away, running it through his bangs.

"I knew his 2 year old self. This is a 14 year old hormonal teenage boy."

Realizing just how truly nervous his partner was he stopped in front of him, pulling the raven to his chest, his head just barely hitting the center of Eren's rib cage.

"Levi don't worry. He may be a bit put off at first, seeing as how for the last 5 and a half years I haven't been interested in dating, and certainly not interested in men, but he'll come around."

Nodding slowly Levi sighed heavily, his body releasing a bit of tension.

"Now, come on. He's going to be home soon."

Following the man inside Levi looked around with well hidden pride.

Years of living with him had obviously paid off, the small house was clean, not quite to his standards, but close. Everything was organized, and even though the decor was an eclectic mixture of many cultures and colours, it somehow all worked.

"Wow. I'm proud brat. You actually can keep a house clean."

Rubbing the back of his neck Eren grinned.

"Well I try anyway. Doesn't always happen this well, but I try."

Chuckling softly he rolled his eyes, depositing his shoes by the door. He held back a chuckled when he noticed Eren had already done the same, a habit he had picked up from Levi himself.

"So...what are we doing now?"

Humming softly Eren wrapped his arms around Levi from behind, resting his head on the mans shoulder. At his fully grown height of 6'6 Eren towered over the small male, and loved every minute of it.

"I guess we could get started making dinner so it's ready by the time he gets home from practice."

Nodding Levi leaned back into the younger mans chest, content to stand there enveloped in his arms. Before long he sighed and pushed away the long appendages, giving a tiny smile.

"Come on brat. Let's get to work."

* * *

 

Hearing the door open the pair froze, looking toward the doorway before looking toward each other.

"Dad I'm home! Armin is here too!"

Looking to Levi Eren groaned. He hadn't exactly told any one he had found Levi again, knowing they would all react varyingly, but most would show open hostility to the man for cutting contact and making Eren believe he had died. Now that he knew the entire story, and saw the lingering effects of the PTSD for himself, Eren understood why Levi had distanced himself. It hurt yes, it would always hurt he believed, but he finally understood exactly what led the man to cut ties with the closest thing to family he had.

Poking his head out the doorway he smiled at the brunette, beckoning him forward, watching the way the blonde followed. Suddenly scowling he held out a hand in a stopping motion.

"Shoes off, both of you."

Groaning Astin returned to the entry way, placing his shoes next to the two pairs already there, raising an eye brow at the sight.

"Dad? Who else is here?"

"Come into the kitchen Astin. There's someone I'd like for you to meet."

Sharing a look with the older blonde beside him he shrugged, the other male returning the gesture before they made their way to the kitchen, Armin's gasp surprising him when they rounded the corner.

"Levi?" Armin breathed, bleu eyes wide and staring at the small figure sitting at the table with a bored expression. Raising his hand in a greeting he waved lazily, eyes darting toward Eren before looking back at the confused teen before him.

"What's going on Dad?" Astin inquired, looking back and forth between his father and Levi.

"I wanted you to meet Levi. You knew him until you were 2, but then he left."

Studying the small male Astin shrugged and smiled, extending out a hand toward Levi.

"It's nice to meet you. Again apparently."

Taking the teens hand Levi gave it a firm squeeze, nodding his head.

"Yeah. You too."

Smiling at the pair Eren looked up, catching Armin openly staring at him, normally warm oceanic eyes cold and narrowed.

"Eren can I talk to you for a moment?" He ground out, grabbing his friends sleeve before dragging him into the living room, rounding on him with anger clear in his posture.

"What is he doing here?!"

"He's my friend Armin, I wanted him to be a part of Astin's life, and our family again."

"Eren! He walked out of our family! He walked out seven years ago when suddenly your letters started coming back and no one told you if he was alive or dead!" Armin yelled, waving his arms angrily, coming close to swatting his friend in the shoulder.

"Armin calm down. He-"

"Don't tell me to calm down Eren! He wasn't here to comfort you when you and Annie started having problems! He wasn't here to tell you everything would be okay when Astin was so sick we all thought he was going to die! He wasn't here to hold you when you were a sobbing mess because of the divorce and the toll it was taking on Astin! He wasn't here for any of Astin's birthdays from 3 through 14! You know who was here?! We were! Your family was here for you! He wasn't! So don't tell me to calm down when you're acting like nothing is wrong!"

Shocked by his friends outburst Eren glared at the blonde, standing at his full height and towering over the still rather small blonde.

"Armin! Enough! He is still our family! He's already explained everything to me, why he did what he did and why he never came home! You don't know anything about it, so don't come in here acting like you do and telling me how wrong it is that he's here!"

Rarely was he ever intimidated by Eren, they'd grown up together, he'd seen the taller man cry at the end of Old Yeller and other Disney movies, but the way he was towering over him, naturally wide eyes narrowed, he felt a shudder run up his spine.

Eren was always defensive over Levi, he always had been, but something about this was different. This wasn't his normal 'it's Levi you know how he is' defensiveness, this was something akin to protecting a frightened animal and justifying why it had attacked. It was unnerving to be frank.

"I don't know what he's told you, but you know it's probably an exaggeration Eren! He's probably just using you for some reason! Why else would he be here?"

"Because I begged him to be!" Eren roared, clearly enraged at this point, hands clenched into fists so tight at his sides the knuckles were white.

"I asked him to be Armin. He didn't even want to see me, but I tagged along with him home and forced myself back into his life." He continued in a much softer voice, looking down at the carpet.

"I'm sorry if you can't understand this, but he's in my life again, and that's where he's staying. You don't know what went on, you have no idea what he went through, so please, don't act like this. You're angry because he walked out, I get it. But get to know him again before you judge him like this."

Sighing softly Armin wilted, he couldn't argue with his friend anymore. He could only trust that Eren knew what he was doing.

"I need to get going."

Touching his friends shoulder Eren smiled softly.

"Be safe. And say hi for me."

Returning the smile with one of his own Armin nodded calling a quick goodbye to Astin he left quickly.

Walking back into the kitchen he gave a sheepish smile.

"He uh he went home."

Levi gave a bitter smile before standing.

"He had the right idea. I should be going as well."

Placing a hand on Levi's arm Eren begged, his eyes pleading with the older man to stay.

"Levi please! Don't do this."

"It's okay brat. I'll come back another day don't worry."

Sighing heavily he nodded, allowing the raven to leave, looking back at a confused Astin.

"Dad...what just happened?"

Sitting beside him he sighed and began the long tale, praying the teenager wouldn't hate the man.

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooooo I'm back~!  
> I hadn't intended to post another one of these tonight, but I wrote one specifically for Father's Day, and it just wouldn't flow right if this one wasn't posted.  
> So you get one tonight, and one tomorrow also*even though it's kind of already tomorrow where I am...* 
> 
> I'm so sorry it's not in order at all.


End file.
